Microbes, in particular bacteria, are known to cause various types of infections in both humans and animals and also to cause problems in industrial equipment especially in cases were a high standard of hygiene is required. Antibiotics can be used to either kill or inhibit the growth of unwanted microbes and it is usually the choice of treatment for infections. However, the world wide increase in antibiotic resistant microbes has limited the effect of traditional treatments making it very difficult to treat infections that were once treatable. A particular problem is infections were the bacteria are capable of forming a so called biofilm as such infections typically tolerate the highest deliverable doses of antibiotics. Such infections develop commonly in wounds, which as a result, can develop into chronic wounds. Due to this antibiotic resistance and tolerance it is important to devise new treatment scenarios which efficiently enable eradication of unwanted microbes. Furthermore, in relation to infections in humans or animals it is imperative that the treatment is non-toxic to the hosts and physiologically acceptable.
Martineau L and Dosch H M (2007), Journal of Applied Microbiology, 103, 297-304 describes “Biofilm reduction by a new burn gel that targets nociception”.
Akiyama H et al (1999); Arch Dermatol Res, 291, 570-573 describes “Effects of acetic acid on biofilms formed by Staphylococcus aureus”. 
International patent application number PCT/DK2009/050141 (presently unpublished) describes acetic acid compositions and there use in the treatment of bacterial biofilm infections.
In relation to wound care a number of products have been developed which have the combined effect of protecting the wound from the surrounding environment and enabling the delivery of compositions comprising active substances to the wound area. WO2005/058381 describes a wound care product comprising the active substance xylitol wherein the xylitol may be applied in a gel or a polymer onto a wound area for example by using gauze as support. WO2005/123057 describes a product for reducing and/or preventing bacterial infections of wounds comprising a composition including at least two weak organic acids and EDTA, along with bandage material.
Also reduced pressure devices where a reduced pressure is provided to a wound area have been developed. The methods used with these devices are called Negative Pressure Wound Therapy (NPWT). WO2008/013896 describes a sub-atmospheric pressure tissue treatment device wherein a cover defines a space between the tissue and the cover and a conduit is provided between this space and a means for providing sub-atmospheric pressure.
There is still, however, a need for effective products that include active substances which inhibit the growth of and/or kill bacteria, in particular there is a need for wound care products and methods that inhibit the growth of and/or kill biofilm forming bacteria more efficiently.